Beutiful Soul
by sakura-lizzy
Summary: sakura wanted to end her lif, but some one came to save her. [sakuraxkakashi]


me: hi i never really thought of making a kakashi and sakura but i decided to try it. tell me what u think. do u hink i should make it into a story or something? please reveiw.

naruto: hi ok im doing the disclaimer. liz does not own naruto or this song. BELIVE IT!

me: now lets begain

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Sakura walked down the path to her home. Her life had been turned upside down after sasuke had left. But that was a long time ago. But even now she wonders if she will ever find true love. She 20 and the best medic-nin in konoha. She's even a part of the AMBU. But she could never find some one who loved her. Every one now had some one they loved. Naruto with Hinata. Shikamaru with Ino. Neji with Tenten. But she didn't have anyone. She even considered some of the older guys, but none came to mind.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Kakashi wondered around. He was lonely for so long. His team had now been separated. Naruto now almost the hokage. And Sakura, a beautiful medic and part of the AMBU. Wait, did I just think that? I guess I'm falling for sakura. But she would like me. I was her teacher, helper. But not some one she would fall for. She was always something special. Even if she wasn't the strongest in the group. She had something in her that kept the group going. Even if she didn't know it. she had a beutiful soul.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

The rain fell, as did Sakura's tears. She ran. Past the stores, past the hokage tower, past her house. She wanted to get away. Away from the pain that lies in her heart. Away from the love she could never receive. She ran, faster and faster till her legs could not carry her no more. She collapsed, but didn't fall to the ground. She looked up to see Kakashi.

"Sakura what r u doing out here. Are u ok?"

She didn't answer. She only cried on his chest. Hoping the pain would flush away. He didn't say anything. He only held her close to him. He finally decided to speak.

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

"Kakashi, the pain wont go away. It's to deep in my heart." She cried only to feel her being lifted onto Kakashi's back.

"Now now Sakura. I'm here don't worry."

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah._

Sakura held on. Never wanting to let go of the only person who loved her. She was now safe again. The pain no longer existing. She would hold onto him for the rest of her life.

me: i liked it. please review and tell me what you think. thank you


End file.
